


A Night in Exile

by Hours_Gone_By



Category: The Iron Elves Trilogy
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After murdering a corrupt Viceroy, Konowa Swift Dragon, former commander of the Iron Elves regiment, hides out in the one place he hates: the forest. It’s entirely possible the forest hates him back. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Exile

Konowa wrapped his cloak around himself, burrowed into the pile of pine branches that served as his bed, and tried to sleep.

A root he swore wasn’t there before pressed into his hip. He shifted, and another miraculously appeared. Konowa rolled onto his back and glared up at the tree he’d made his bed under. The leaves rustled in the night breeze and dropped water on him.

Konowa took a deep breath, and rolled onto his side again to try and sleep. He couldn’t go back, so he’d just have to get used to the roots, rocks and damned trees.


End file.
